Neorago
by Sweetmoon Malfoy
Summary: "Qualquer coisa que os outros digam não tem importância. Seja quem for que me amaldiçoe, só vou olhar pra você" Harry/Draco. Slash/Lemon. Songfic. Continuação de Gee, que é continuação de Chocolate Love.


**Título: **Neorago

**Autor:** Sweetmoon Malfoy

**Beta:** Tomoyo-Chan (ou To-Chan)

**Par: **Harry/Draco

**Classificação:** T

**Disclairmer:** os personagens dessa história não me pertencem, eles são da J.K. Rowling e, creio eu, da Warner.

**Avisos:**

**1 – **Essa fic é uma meio que continuação da Chocolate Love/Gee. É o mesmo universo, o mesmo casal, isso se passa meses depois dos acontecimentos daquelas fics.

**2- **Eu usei nessa fic a música It's You da banda de K-pop _Super Junior_. Bem com a minha velocidade de leitura, eu li certa parte da fic toda com a musica e ela tocou nos momentos certos. Então faremos assim, antes de lerem a fic, abram esse vídeo:

http:/ www. youtube. com /watch?v=WUS4n -c0SvM (retirem os espaços)

Esperem a musica começar de verdade, exatamente aos 0:10 segundos de vídeo. E comecem a ler da parte marcada, ignorando as partes da musica que eu coloquei (ou seja, lendo só a história).

A parte marcada é um "M' em negrito, a partir daí coloque a musica e leia.

Depois vocês voltam vendo as partes da musica que eu coloquei no texto, com a tradução (também tirada desse vídeo).

**3 –** Quando vocês lerem a tradução vão perceber que eu não coloquei os dois primeiros refrões, só o último, foi de propósito. O refrão só combina mesmo com aquela parte. Geralmente tem assim, uma parte da musica e o parágrafo que vem em seguida foi escrito inspirado nele. E, apesar de não ter colocado ai os dois primeiros refrões, eu coloquei parágrafos maiores na hora em que ele deveria aparecer, para ficar no tempo quase certo da leitura com a música.

**Neorago**

- Engorgio!

Harry pegou a capa, agora duas vezes maior, e se cobriu com ela, tinha crescido desde que a ganhou há anos atrás. Sorriu nostálgico ao lembrar-se de si mesmo há anos atrás. Andava pelos corredores de uma Hogwarts deserta, fazia aquilo praticamente todos dos dias há cinco meses, afinal era a única forma de encontrá-lo.

Suspirou, hoje seria difícil, tinha tomado uma decisão difícil sozinho. Pior, era uma decisão que não cabia somente a ele, dizia a respeito e muito, a Draco Malfoy. E Harry sabia que Draco Malfoy não era exatamente fácil de lidar. Mas mesmo assim, tinha preparado o terreno durante duas semanas: tinha terminado com Ginny o namoro de quase um ano, tinha passado todos esses dias conversando com a Hermione abertamente sobre homossexualidade no mundo bruxo e tinha mandando muitas indiretas/diretas para o Ron e isso tudo por um motivo simples:

- Eu quero assumir!

Um Draco Malfoy corado e ofegante começou a tossir desesperadamente, sentando na cama e lutando para respirar. Harry deu tapas em suas costas, nada surpreso com a reação e sabendo que o loiro ficaria bem.

- Pirou, Harry? E pode parar de me bater, já estou bem.

Tirando a mão das costas do outro, o moreno encarou o lençol enquanto falava.

- Eu cansei de passar noites em claro.

- "Assumir"? Significa que não vamos mais fazer sexo? Eu prefiro terminar.

- NÃO! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, mas se todos soubessem ia ficar muito mais fácil. Poderíamos nos encontrar em outros horários, não que eu não goste de dormir abraçado a você. – Acrescentou rápido vendo a expressão de insatisfação do loiro. – É na verdade uma das minhas coisas favoritas. Mas a gente ia poder passar mais tempo dormindo. Pensa comigo: se todos soubessem, eu não teria que esperar todos os meninos do dormitório dormirem, eles iam saber que eu sair para te ver e não iam estranhar. Chegando mais cedo, nós terminamos isso mais cedo. – Apontou primeiro para ele mesmo, depois para Draco e fez um gesto em direção a cama. – E dormiríamos mais e/ou faríamos mais vezes.

- É loucura! Primeiro porque ninguém aceitaria assim tão fácil; segundo, você não daria conta de mais de duas vezes em uma noite, Harry.

Draco levantou da cama, começando a se vestir, ignorando o olhar ofendido que recebia do namorado.

- Nunca vamos descobrir se sou capaz, não é? Você é covarde demais para dar sua cara a tapa.

- Meu pai me mataria de Azkaban. Acredite. Ele consegue fazer isso.

- Como se fosse fácil para mim também. Ou você acha que Ron vai aceitar isso assim? Eu larguei a irmã dele para ficar com você. E os Wesley's estão fora da cadeia e são muitos, portanto eu corro mais risco de vida, porém eu não ligo.

- Eu preciso me casar. – Draco começou a voz mais arrastada que o normal. – Você sabe. Tirar meu sobrenome da lama que Voldemort o colocou.

- E me diga o que seria melhor para isso acontecer que namorar o _Salvador do Mundo Bruxo_? O _Escolhido_?

Harry gritou desesperado, ajoelhando na cama olhando para o outro já completamente vestido. Draco olhou para ele incrédulo:

- Como você é ingênuo! Eu não irei tirar meu nome da lama fazendo isso. Eu vou afundá-lo ainda mais. Eu não ia poder andar na rua sem correr risco, literalmente, de vida. Imagina, eu seria o homem que corrompeu o _garoto de ouro_. O garoto sonserino e filhos de comensais da morte que fez o _Escolhido_, o _Santo Potter_, o _Harry-garoto-modelo-sonho-de-toda-garota-Potter_ desviar do caminho. Iam me apedrejar em praça publica!

O silêncio reinou na sala precisa por alguns minutos.

Harry refletiu sobre o que Draco dissera e sim, fazia sentido de certa forma.

**M**as mesmo assim ele não podia mais ficar pelos cantos, escondendo do mundo esse amor que o consumia cada vez mais.

- Mas eu não posso mais viver assim, Draco. – Confessou com a voz baixa, olhando para as próprias mãos.

- Então talvez você precise de outra pessoa que não eu. – Draco saiu deixando para trás Harry e seu coração partido.

_**Dareunsaram pilyo obseo nan keunyang neorago**_

_**Dashi hanbon mullo bwado nan keunyang neorago**_

_**Imi noneun dareun saranghaet kkaetjiman**_

_**Nohl chilsuga obseo dashi dolikilsu obseo oh~**_

_Eu não preciso de mais ninguém, é só você_

_Quando você perguntar de novo, é só você_

_Mesmo que você já tenha outro amor_

_Não posso te esquecer não posso dar meia volta_

Alguns dias se passaram, Harry esperava quieto, queria ver até onde Draco levaria aquilo. Ele não sabia, mas Draco fazia o mesmo. Decepcionaram-se quando nada aconteceu. Ambos tinham motivos muito fortes, por mais que realmente se gostassem.

Alguns dias depois que o termino completara um mês e Harry indo para o jardim deu de cara com um Draco Malfoy sorridente, sendo empurrado na parece por uma garota mais jovem. Ambos riam de alguma coisa intima e ela o beijou. Nunca a tinha visto antes, mas já a odiava.

**Nae nunbit chi deulkowo keu sungane**

**Gaseum kipi moseul bakdon sungane**

**Miryeon obshi baro nohreul sontaekhaeseo**

**Keurae nan neorago**

_No momento em que senti meus olhos queimarem_

_O momento em que você pegou o meu coração_

_Eu não me arrependo, eu te escolho_

_É certo, é você. _

Ele chorou como não chorava há tempos. Chorou como não chorou na noite da briga, nem no mês que passara. Chorara tanto que Hermione ficara preocupada com ele, mas não abriu a boca. Sofreu em silêncio.

Lembranças que havia mantido afastadas de sua mente por todos os trinta dias se apossaram dele completamente em segundos.

A primeira vez que sentira seu coração acelerar perto dele, o primeiro beijo na banheira ¹, e no mesmo dia a primeira vez deles. Todo o amor que antes o preenchia, agora o sufocava. Estava perto de morrer sem ar. Vê-los andando juntos, de mãos dadas doía, era praticamente uma tortura. E quando pensava que teria paz, dormia e sonhava com ele, com os cabelos loiros entre seus dedos, com seu sorriso e sua pele quente e macia.

_**Amumaldo pilyo obseo nan keunyang neorago**_

_**Nomu neujordago haedo nan keunyang neorago**_

_**Jal motdwin sarang ingol algo itjiman**_

_**Pogi halsu obseo joldae nohchilsu neun obseo ah ah**_

_Não preciso de palavras, é apenas você_

_É tarde demais, mas para mim é apenas você_

_Eu sei que nosso amor é errado_

_Não posso desistir, não posso te deixar ir _

Mas era tão estúpido ainda o amava, ainda via os olhos cor de prata liquida presos em si varias vezes ao dia e olhava de volta. O verde na prata lhe causava arrepios. E nesse momento algo lhe gritava aos ouvidos que tudo estava errado, os olhos dele se apertavam. Estava errado, aquele olhar era o mesmo que lhe dirigia meses atrás na banheira. Amor. E só essa suspeita fez com que ele parasse Draco na ida para a aula de poções e o arrastasse até um lugar seguro.

_**Chadichan nae ibsul reul dor bureur ne**_

_**Ddeukor ubke nohreur chaja wichi ne**_

_**Bulobwado daedab obneun noijiman**_

_**Nol kidarindago**_

_Meus lábios, frios como gelo estão ainda mais azuis_

_Eu choro para encontrar o seu calor_

_Eu chamo e mesmo que eu te chame e não haja resposta_

_Eu vou te esperar_

Sem que percebessem se abraçaram, quase desesperadamente e meio sem compreender a magnitude daquilo tudo que sentiam.

- Eu sinto tanto a sua falta. – Harry confessou baixo, o rosto escondido no pescoço do menor.

- Eu também. – Havia um tom melancólico na voz de Draco. – Mas eu estou noivo, Harry.

O moreno se afastou, olhando para ele sem acreditar. _Noivo?_ Sabia que eles tinham alguma coisa, mas noivado era demais.

- Ela vai ajudar a reerguer o meu sobrenome. – O loiro contou, olhando para o chão. – E meu pai está feliz.

- E você?

- O que tenho, Potter?

Odiava quando ele o chamava assim. E Draco odiava chamá-lo assim.

- Está feliz?

- Isso não vem ao caso.

O moreno apertou os olhos, subitamente irritado demais para conseguir segurar suas lagrimas.

- SEU MALDITO COVARDE! Eu te amo, seu idiota. E você vai casar com outra pessoa porque a merda de seu pai quer?

Os olhos arregalados do sonserino mostravam o quando ele estava surpreso com aquilo. Mas então ele sorriu, era um sorriso triste, como se aceitasse uma cruel verdade.

- Sou covarde, Harry, realmente. Não tenho coragem de assumir isso para o mundo. São conseqüências que eu talvez não aguentasse e tudo seria em vão.

E o loiro saiu de cabeça baixa.

"_Tudo bem, ele é covarde, mas eu, Harry, posso ter coragem por nós dois."_

_**Nan neorago neorago naneun (wae moreuni wae moreuni)**_

_**Nan neorago neorago naneun na~**_

_Pra mim, é você, é você, eu... (por que você não sabe?Por que você não sabe?)_

_Para mim é você, é você, eu..._

Harry estava parado em pé diante das mesas das casas, onde todos comiam alegremente. Colocou a varinha na garganta, de forma bem parecida como Dumbledore fazia e começou a falar.

- Não acho que isso interesse a vocês, mas muita gente acha. Por isso deixo claro para vocês, para quando explodir na mídia, para pelo menos tenha o apoio de vocês. Eu estou apaixonado. – Algumas pessoas começaram a sussurrar com os amigos. – Por um menino. Por Draco Malfoy.

_**Keu nuga nuga mworaedo naneun sangwan obdago**_

_**Keu nuga nuga yokhaedo nomanbarabun dago**_

_**Na dashi taeor nandedo ojik nobbunirago**_

_**(**__**Jakku jakku) shigani heullodo**_

_Oh, qualquer coisa que os outros digam, não tem importância_

_Oh, seja quem for que me amaldiçoe, só vou olhar para você_

_Mesmo que eu renasça, ainda é só você_

_(ainda, ainda) que o tempo passe_

Houve uma comoção geral, os professores se levantaram com medo de algum ato violento, mas Harry gritou fazendo todos olharem para ele de novo.

- Ele não me enfeitiçou, ele não me obrigou, nem nada do tipo. Na verdade, eu que fui atrás dele no principio. Ele não queria assumir por medo de vocês, por causa desse preconceito inacreditável contra ele. Mas eu não podia deixar isso passar, eu não podia deixá-lo simplesmente ir. Eu o amo.

_**Ona, nol sarang handa malhaedo chonbumanbon malhaedo**_

_**Nae gaseumsok dabultadago mareun ibsol dwedorok**_

_**Na dashi taeor nande do ojik nobbunirago**_

_**(Jakku jakku) shigani heullodo**_

_Oh, quando você diz que me ama, quando você diz milhões e milhões de vezes_

_Mesmo quando o meu coração se queimar, meus lábios se esgotarem_

_Mesmo que eu renasça, ainda é só você_

_(ainda, ainda) que o tempo passe_

E pela primeira vez seus olhos procuraram os de Draco. Ele estava corado, ouvia uma bronca severa da noiva, mas só olhava para ele. A Prata no verde. Seus lábios se abriram e ele falou algo, que obviamente Harry não pode ouvir, mas entendeu perfeitamente o que era:

- Eu te amo.

_**Neorago (Neorago)**_

_**Neorago (Neorago)**_

_**Nan nobunirago (Neorago)**_

_É você (é você)_

_É você (é você)_

_É só__ você (é você). _

E eles sobreviveriam aquilo. Passariam por aquilo, juntos. Os dois sabiam.

"_É __ele."_

Pensavam um sobre o outro, e seria para sempre.

_**Neorago**_

_É você_

**Fim **

**¹- **Referencia a Chocolate Love/Gee.

**N.A:** Oi gente, é isso.

Eu queria muito uma fic com essa musica, já que eu amo muito. Não sei se ficou muito boa, mas eu gostei (provavelmente porque amo a musica). Espero que ler e ouvir a musica dê certo para vocês como deu para mim, pois a experiência é única e eu lutei para os parágrafos ficarem relativamente pequenos (para a leitura dá no tempo da música).

Comentem, digam se deu certo, se não deu certo. Critiquem, elogiem, indiquem musicas. Ashausuas.

Qualquer coisa é bem vinda ali na parte dos comentários, desde que vocês sejam educados.

Obrigada por lerem,

Beijos.

**N.B.:** Bem gente, eu tive que mexer na estrutura do texto. Mas acho que não foi grave. Acho que da pra acompanhar a musica no ponto certo do texto.

É difícil de ler com musica, eu sei. Mas é uma experiência maravilhosa!

E a musica é linda. Aproveitem essa linda fic e deixem reviews! ^^

Beijos com sabor de "Prestigio" para todos.


End file.
